You re Not Going Anywhere - One Shot
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: It s not you that gets to decide when its over, its Freddie. (Freddie Jackson/You)


_You gave your body to the lonely_  
_They took your clothes_  
_You gave up a wife and a family_  
_You gave your ghost_  
_To be alone with me_

_I've never known a man who loved me_  
_-Sufjan Stevens - To Be Alone _

His jaw rolled, eyes looking up at you showing some form of innocence, Freddie Jackson was rarely a man to beg for anything, but right now he seemed to be on his last wit. -"Watcha mean you´re fuckin´ leaving?"

You backed away from him, seeing the soft gaze he gave turn into total rage. He had never been good at taking rejection -"You wanna leave, huh? Then go, get the fuck out of my sight, you slag"

The words spoken where something totally different then reality, because you felt the grasp of his hand around you wrist holding you back.

-"D´o see that" he said raspy, filching your wrist up between you two then tightening his grip so you could see it -"You cant fuckin´ leave can ya?"

His eyes widened when you fought back, fiercely so, he wasn't much to get off on seeing a woman struggle, but he thrived on watching you squirm. -"I see you tryin´, babe" he snickered like a child, before taking his other hand around your neck, backing you up into the sofa.

The weight of his body shifting along with the outlines of the sofa, trying to fit both of you on it, he pinned your hands up above your head and when you tried to push him further away he laughed softly in your ear, mocking you -"Why arnt you leaving?"

-"Get…off..me" you struggled pushing and waggling your legs to possibly hit him in the crotch, but stilled when you felt his mouth on your neck, it was soft and wet. His tongue tracing over the skin before he bit down, angrily pressing his crotch between your legs. -"I´ll teach you a fucking lesson, babe. Look at me!" he hissed, grabbing you by your jaw turning you to face him as his other hand tried to get his pants open.

You breathed heavier, seeing the hatred in his eyes, ever fear he ever had lay in the fact that he couldnt get what he wanted and when he didnt get it, he acted out.

-"Dont close your fuckin´ eyes" he shook your head when the contact of his hand between your panties became too much, you didnt want to look at him, not when he was this scary.

-"Look at me" he mused again, ripping the side of your panties under your skirt leaving the fabric loose at your thigh, then in a hurry shifted between your legs and slipped into you.

He was rubbing you raw with being inside of you, the lack of wetness and his hand around your throat made this less then enjoyable for you.

-"That´s it" he groaned snapping his hips into your hips, filling you to the brim then pulling out and doing the same again. You winced at the pain, trying to adjust to him, but it seemed impossible.

He noticed this and slipped a hand between your bodies, steadying it just above the berg of your cunt, then rubbing his thumb at your clit.

Making, slow, controlled circles as he loosed the hand around your throat to pull at your sweater so he could get to your breasts.

You moaned at the contact, looking up at him, he was still angry and vicious with his thrusts, they where hard and controlled, pinning you down to the sofa and not letting you move with him. You where to lay there and take it, that´s what he wanted, to control you, to get under your skin, to make you cum on his command.

He moved his thumb that was on your clit faster making you clutch onto his shoulders tighter, hating how this was turning out, you where enjoying him, the wave of electricity going all the way into your legs making you wrap them around his torso, only to have him move one of them down and hiss a determent "No" down at you.

-"Does it feel good" he arched his back over you, buried his face into your neck, muttering profanities into your ear -"You´re a good little slag arnt you, fuckin´ tight and nice little pussy"

He moved hand back around your throat again and continued to squeeze the more he heard you breathing faster and giving out weak whimpers.

You dug into his shoulders watching his hips snap into your body, making the cushions under you bounce up into your back, -"You wanna leave, hmm?" he grunted then thrusted into you harder. -"Cum, go on I know you want to, you´re itching for it, tighten around my cock, babe, cum" he kept musing into your ear, the heavy breath that followed before he grabbed onto both of your hips and tensed up, coming inside of you.

-"Fuck" his speech was slurry and his mouth went sloppy against your neck. You shook at the sudden warmth inside of you, he stilled watching your profile as you gasped for air.

-"You´re fuckin´ beautiful" he chuckled, moving his fingers against your slit, he was still half hard inside of you when he started moving again, grunting harder.

-"Cum" he commanded and kept flickering his thumb over your clit, then squeezed over it with his index finger, -"That´s it" his hips snapped and you gasped, moaning louder, unable to keep your eyes open.

-"Freddie" you moaned and he put his hand over your mouth, -"Shut the fuck up, I´m in charge here, now cum" he kept working his fingers faster, rubbing and watching your eyes tear up as weak and pathetic whimpers pass through the muffle of his hand.

Your body shook, you clawed your fingers into his shoulder to hold onto him, squirming under him and coming around his dick, squeezing and clenching.

-"That´s it" he stopped rubbing and his put his hand over your stomach to steady you, -"Good girl, now tell me again why you´re fuckin´ leaving?" he pushed his hand away from your mouth and smiled a devilish grin.


End file.
